Integrated chip is a circuit with specific functions made by using semiconductor technology or thick film, thin film technology to interconnect transistors, resistors, capacitors, other electronic components and wirings together, manufactured on a dielectric substrate, and packaged in a tube. Compared with discrete devices, integrated chips are widely used in consumer electronics, network communications, electronic equipment, industrial control and military because of their advantages of small size, low power consumption, good performance, high reliability and low cost.
As electronic devices play more and more important roles in people's lives, security issues of them should not be underestimated. In the integrated chip, the external circuit short-circuit often leads to damage the chip, which results in replacing the chip. When the incident is serious, the chip may emit smoke and cause a security incident. In the existed technologies, the protection circuit is added on the external circuit, which not only improves the circuit complexity but also detrimental to the flexible use of the integrated chip.